With You
by SnOwYfOrEsT
Summary: After an unexpected heartbreak, Momo Hinamori begins her life as a University student living under the same roof of the one who broke her heart, Toushirou Hitsugaya and his lively family. [Sequel of "Everyday With You"]


**A/N: Hey guys! It's been a while aye? :D**

**How's it going? Sorry for the long wait, finally here's season two of Everyday with you!**

**Wanna read a little funny story? I started writing this a couple of months ago and left it in a folder titled "BTY" and I totally forgot what those letter meant, damn it.**

**So after trying hard to remember what those letters meant and failing, I just decided, out of mere frustration, to change the title because I'm dumb.**

**Yup, I admit it, I'm dumb! Gosh darn it.**

**What could it possibly mean?! "Before I tell you"? "Better tell you"? "Belong to you"? Dunno, please help!**

**So yeah, I might change the title in the future if I ever remember what BTY meant, anyone out there, please help! ahahah !**

**Soooo anyway, here's Everyday with you's sequel guys! I really hope you'll enjoy this as much as you enjoyed Everyday with you (:**

**And belated Merry Christmas and Happy New Year :) **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH!**

**Summer Festival**

"Hey guys!" Hanabusa-san skipped happily towards the others from our soccer team, occasionally touching them casually by their arms or wherever she could touch.

Everyone just greeted back nonchalantly, though I could see that some appreciated the attention they received from her.

"DUDE! This caramelled apple is something out of this freaking world!" Ikkaku yelled running towards us holding up a stick with an apple on its end covered in caramel along with other sorts of food in his arms.

"Why exactly did I have to tag along?" I sighed, running a hand through my hair.

"Because this is a 'Welcome party' for our new pretty manager!" Kon encircled his arm around Hanabusa-san's shoulders. "Don't be a kill-joy, man!"

I briefly glared at him for the mocking tone but then just shook my head, shoving my hands in my pockets.

I should've looked for my iPod touch before leaving home.

The whole soccer team was present, except for our coach who was going to spend some quality time with his family as he usually did on weekends.

Unless he fought with his wife, in that case, he'd call us out for special training and just make us work to the bones.

While we walked down to the big lane of grass just after the stalls of the festival ended, sitting by the side cliff for a good view of the fireworks display, everyone was happily chatting and I unknowingly kept looking around for Momo, and I realized that only when Kaien nudged me in the ribs with his eyebrows raised. "What's wrong?"

I shook my head. "It's nothing." Like I was ever going to say out loud right in front of the whole soccer team that I was looking for Momo like a lost puppy.

"I think his childhood friend is somewhere around here." Hanabusa-san spoke up, her low pitched voice sounded incredibly louder than earlier as she drew everyone's attention.

I may or may not have been tempted to make her shut her up but I held it in. Meanwhile, my _dear_ team-mates cheered and whistled for me. "The hot brunette?"

I glared at Kon. "She has a name."

"Ooooh look at him protecting his girlfriend!" Ikkaku snickered as the others followed his example.

"Gee guys. I feel like I'm hanging around with a bunch of middle school kids." I chuckled helplessly, shaking my head at them.

"There's nothing bad about that, I like committed and devoted men. They're way more interesting." I shuddered in horror at Hanabusa-san's flirty words and tried to ignore my dumb friends' cheering.

"I don't get it, Toushirou always gets the best chicks. What about the rest of us?" Keigo whined.

I had the urge to roll my eyes at him and just put Hanabusa-san in his arms, but I held it in and just gazed at the fireworks.

"I wish my beloved Momo was here with me now." I heard Ikkaku imitate my voice, as if voicing out my thoughts while he snuck behind me.

"And she'd sit on my lap and we'd have some great, rough and passionate and awesome-" I smacked Kaien's face before he could finish his sentence, making the others laugh and Kaien grunt in surprise. "-fun! Fun is what I was about to say! What were you thinking of huh?!" He pointed an accusatory finger in my face and I just shook my head.

"Yeah right." I shook my head and chuckled. "By the way, what are you guys planning to do tonight?"

Changing topics was incredibly easy with them.

"Oh, tonight? Why don't we go to Reaper's?" Kaien suggested with a jaw-splitting grin on his face.

"But we have to wake up early tomorrow-" Ikkaku surprisingly added with a worried voice, making all of us look at him.

"Are you... Did you- Did you really just say that?" Kon asked in the most confused tone.

"Oh no, maybe he's sick!" Mizuiro put a hand over Ikkaku's bald head rather than his forehead.

"Maybe it's a prelude to the apocalypse!"

"Ugh damn it, this is why I never talk about serious issues with you guys." Ikkaku pouted and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Oh come here you poor little thing!" Kaien said laughing whilst throwing his arm around Ikkaku's shoulders.

Damn it, I wanna go home.

**oOOOo**

After countless open avancés of our new manager, weird moments with Ikkaku talking about school and my soccer mates trying to catch Hanabusa-san's attention, we bid our goodbyes and goodnights and we went back home.

Finally.

On my way back home, I couldn't help but wonder if Momo was already home or if she was still at the festival.

What was she doing there anyway? Did she go with Rukia and Rangiku?

She looked stunning in her peachy Yukata. But yet again, she always looked stunning.

Even in the morning, when she wakes up and her big chocolate drowsy eyes adjust to the sunlight that would come in through the window next to her bed. Or when she cooks and moves ever so gracefully around our kitchen, feeling at home. It was nice seeing her feel comfortable in my house.

Of course at first I was also a little bit nervous of having her around 24/7, but gradually having her around became so natural. To the point where now, when I'm not with her, I tend to look for her.

I sound like some sick guy in love.

Maybe I was. Or not?

Nah, I think I just drank a little bit too much saké earlier.

I don't know, maybe it's just physical attraction, because I shit you not, Momo is God's gift to men.

Having her run around my room in her shorts, or seeing her sleep innocently with her shirt ever so slightly lifted up is just... heaven and hell packed together.

Ah shit I'm having bad drunk thoughts. Am I even really drunk? It's not like I'm wobbling instead of walking, so I guess I'm just tipsy.

What the hell did I just say tipsy? I hate that word.

Anyway my hatred for summer has slightly increased. I'm a guy, for heaven's sake, being stuck with a hot girl in my bedroom wearing a tank top and shorts was not... safe.

Why did my mom have to be so crazy? She didn't even warn me.

But I'm not complaining (just a little bit) because I love Momo's company.

We're childhood friends, but if I recall correctly we lost contact when we were in middle school. Then, by chance, we met once again in high school and, being the idiot I usually was, I immediately asked her out because back then I was so in love with her.

That was before I met Momoka.

"I'm home!" I announced as I took my shoes off, stumbling in and closing the door behind me.

The lights are off, I guess everyone's already sleeping.

I hope Momo's completely covered up from head to toe with her usual jogging pants or that she's hiding under her covers.

I felt somehow dizzy, funny how alcohol had some sort of slow reaction in me. I made my way upstairs, managing not to trip or fall down the stairs.

Alright, maybe I wasn't that drunk.

When I got upstairs I noticed a bit of light spilling out from Rangiku's slightly open door, and I could hear a male voice from her loud TV.

Seriously, this cousin of mine.

I walked towards her bedroom, expecting to see her usual messy room and my messy cousin sleeping soundly in front of her TV. So when I saw that in her messy room she was accompanied by Rukia and Momo, I was surprised.

Different empty bags of chips laid around the room, along with empty ice cream packs of every possible type of flavour, empty bags of candies and marshmallows, chocolates and all sorts of junk food. There were also different sappy movies laying around the DVD player, the DVD cases were open and the CDs weren't put in their respective case.

Rangiku was snoring loudly as she laid on her bed, her head hanging down along with her arm as her body barely stayed on the mattress, her body, as usual, barely covered with her skimpy clothes.

Rukia was on the futon on the floor, sleeping next to Momo, who was curled up next to Rukia, probably feeling cold because they left the window and the door open.

They turned the aircon off, but it was quite a chilly evening outside tonight.

I went to my bedroom (more like _our_ bedroom) to get Momo's blanket, then went back to Rangiku's bedroom to cover Momo. It seemed to me like Rukia and Rangiku were fine without a blanket.

Momo mumbled something and sighed.

What was she dreaming about?

Her short shorts exposed her slender legs and her tank top was slightly hiked up, showing the curve of her waist as she laid sideways.

Nope nope nope nope. I really should stop ogling at her whenever I get the chance to.

I knelt down next to her and put the blanket over her body; as I adjusted it over her shoulders, she mumbled something yet again and her eyebrows furrowed together, as her face twisted in a sad expression.

I instinctively reached out to touch her face, running my fingertips over her cheeks, then over her lips which were in that cute trademark pout of hers.

Why did a beautiful girl like her have to look so sad?

Before I knew it, I found myself kissing the space between her furrowed eyebrows, and her face relaxed.

Shit, I'm so drunk.

**oOOOo**

**A/N: Writing down from Toushirou's point of view is kind of hard :)) maybe I'm just more used to Momo's P.O.V.**

**Hope you guys liked this chapter, leave a review and let me know :) **

**Happy Holidays! XOXO**

**Twitter: Snowyforest18**


End file.
